To Remember and Forget: The Kaiba Story
by Sensou to Heiwa
Summary: It's been 3 years since the To Remember and Forget and now Akina's getting married, but when she decides to tell her friends, Seto gets sucked into protection by a female police chief! Will the relationship last through the crime? SKxOC main  YYxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****- I do NOT own Yugioh!**

**To Remember and Forget: The Kaiba Story**

Another day of business at Kaiba Corp. But for some reason, Mr. Kaiba's secretary was no where to be seen. Seto leaned back in his dark green chair and glanced out his windows. This was the first time he had taken a break from his laptop in five hours. It was summer in Domino City-three years after he had lost to Yugi (Yami, actually he still doesn't know about the entire Pharaoh thing) in something other than Duel Monsters. Akina still wasn't at her desk from what he could see, and she hadn't called to say that she would be late. _'I wonder where she is…'_

***.*~ Meanwhile ~*.***

"**Yes!" **the young woman screamed glomping her boy friend.

Everyone in the lobby had stopped to listen to the two. All of the business men started to clap and then carried on with their lives. But let's recap for a moment…

It had been years since the New Years where she chose him, and Yami had been living with Akina ever since. This morning Iva and Mokuba had left for school while the female teen continued to get ready for her busy day at work. Yami was a professional Duelist and usually hung out with Yugi and his other friends. Akina came bounding down the stairs in her usual attire-a dress suit. She met the Pharaoh at the bottom and kissed him on the cheek.

"**Akina, I have something to ask you," **he started.

But Akina was too busy thanking Ayame for handing her breakfast. Hiroshi handed her a coat and opened the door but finally she turned to respond to his question.

"**I'm sorry, but I'm going to be late for work."**

He quirked a brow, as she skipped out the door. Ayame mouthed for him to go after her since she knew what he was going to ask. So he did, but the woman was faster than he thought. Yami pried through the crowd and dodged a few kiosks before he saw the top of her head walk through glass doors. That was Kaiba Corp. Everyday he asked himself why the hell she had to work there. He couldn't ask her if she was right in front of her boss and _his_ enemy. Yami flew through the doors and noticed her just walking up to the elevators. Thankfully they weren't at the ground floor yet, so-running faster than he ever had before-the man grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. The shock was evident in her cherry red orbs but he took a deep breath to continue.

"**Will you marry me… again?"**

It was almost like her world stopped moving all together. Her heart pounded in her ears and she felt herself getting dizzy, but she held her ground anyway. She was just proposed to for Gods' sake!

"**Yes!"**

And that leaves us to where we started. Over the next few minutes Akina had went up to her friend Mizuki's floor. She did keep her promise on being a bridesmaid. Yami was close behind her laughing all the way. Who knew that getting married would be such a big deal? Now they were on the top floor, where Kaiba was… Interesting…

"**Mr. Kaiba! I'm getting married!" **Akina squealed while jumping up and down like a school girl.

"**What?"**

She nodded to confirm his question and was too busy to notice the horrified tone. Yami walked in behind her and glared at the brunette male who returned the gesture. Akina hugged her fiancé too happy to care about anything else. Then something popped into the young female's mind. _'Rin!'_

***.*.*.*.*.***

Now they were at the police station. Don't get the wrong idea-Seto didn't kill anyone. But one of Akina's friends worked there, and she needed to tell all of her friends. The station was old but nothing was falling out of place. Kaiba had thought that it was disgusting as soon as he walked in the doors. He came because he wanted to, but he didn't really know why because any chance he had was now completely diminished. But what really surprised him was the fact that his secretary actually had a policeman as a friend. All right Akina wasn't that innocent, because her friend was a woman who was about as sociable as her boss. What a perfect couple! But Akina hadn't seen her friend in the room. Rin Akkenai was the captain of the crime and protection unit so it wasn't unusual that she was gone in the afternoon, but this was still early morning. Maybe about eight o'clock is when all of the detectives and uniforms would see her leave the cramped little office she had-well she was hardly in her office unless it had to deal with paperwork.

"**Akina, Rin isn't here right now. She had a call to take care of and-"**

"**The boss is on the news!" **a dark blue uniformed man interrupted the twenty year old woman at the desk known as Kiyko.

"**Well don't just sit there Isamu! Turn up the volume," **Kiyko ordered the man, while turning in her swivel chair.

"_**Good morning Domino, today Channel Six News is at the old glass factory that has recently been bought by the city's famous Kaiba Corporation. About half an hour ago a man threatened to set off a bomb inside with several flammable chemicals inside. A team of police has just appeared on the scene," **_the reporter stated while the camera man zoomed in on a dirty blonde woman with a bullet proof vest over her jacket.

"**There she is!" **Isamu's partner yelled while pointing towards the 50 inch screen on the wall.

The woman sent a few hand signals to the other men around her and got closer to the doors. Rin held her gun down and pressed her hand against the old metal door to peek through. Once she had enough room to look, she instantly aimed her gun and looked like she was speaking to the man inside.

"_**Listen, if you set off the bomb right now a lot of people are going to get hurt. You don't want that on your shoulders do you?" **_they heard her say from the speakers.

Then someone came over to the camera man and told them to get the hell out of there. Rin's eyes grew wide and she made a few hand movements to her team to move back a few yards. But the leader still stood their along with the newscasters since they could still hear what she was saying.

"_**When you do that, it means you die, I die, and all of these people that want to help die."**_

Akina was shocked and horrified, grasping onto her fiancé for dear life. Seto was just pissed off because he had no idea that some idiot was trying to blow up one of his new projects. And apparently he succeeded because the next thing he saw on the television was the camera view backing up quickly and then Rin running like hell towards them. That was when the building behind her blew up with red and orange flames. The female captain fell to the ground from the blast and didn't move after.

"_**This is a live broadcast people! The man had just set off the bomb while he was still inside, and I repeat the man had just set off the bomb while he was still in the building," **_the perky woman broadcasted while still catching her breath.

Akina was almost crying at this time and everyone in the room was huddled in a group encouraging themselves that their leader was fine and that she would come back in a few hours. But the sounds of nervousness in their voices betrayed them. Seto had no reaction, seeing as how he had no idea who this woman was. But everyone else seemed like it was a great loss from their reactions…

***.*.*.*.*.***

**3 Hours Later**

The front doors to the Domino Police Station flew open and showed a woman with white bandages peeking through her clothes and several other men come in behind her in the same fashion. Akina burst through the crowd that had formed around them and hugged the woman who cringed under her weight.

"**Rin, are you alright? Gods! Did you get burned?" **Akina asked with hysteria lacing every word.

"**The flames where hot enough to give me a **_**few**_** burns," **the woman grinned slyly and hoped that Akina wouldn't ask anything else.

"**Where did you get burns? Is it just on your arms?"**

"**Well… practically everywhere but my ass and face."**

Kaiba had to smirk at that. Rin hadn't even noticed that group of people applauding to her acts while she sauntered over to her office. The captain held the door open to the small room for the three people as they filed in. Seto was gazing over her interesting décor. Maps of different areas covered the windows instead of the usual blinds and stacks of folders were on the corner of her desk next to a computer. It was a fairly new model and Kaiba wondered if he could get some work done while they were there. Akina sat in the chair while Yami stood behind her massaging her shoulders and causing a stress mark to appear on Seto's head.

"**Sorry for the mess. I've been putting boring files onto me computer. I swear there is never an end to these things!" **Rin shrieked, slamming her hand onto the files.

"**But you didn't come here to listen to me nag. What did you want?" **the captain asked once her temper subsided.

"**I'm getting married!" **Akina blurted out, unable to contain her joy-which was starting to piss her boss off.

Rin quirked a brow and circled Yami. Kaiba was now extremely amused that he wasn't the one to get the strange looks for be associated with Akina. The room stilled, creating an immense tension between the vulture and prey. Then suddenly the police woman beamed and turned to congratulate her friend. Yami just stayed back and watched the two females talk. The Pharaoh didn't have a clue how many friends his fiancée had made in the past years, and he had a feeling that he didn't want to know. But then Akina snapped out of her world and remembered that her friend didn't even know the two men's names.

"**This is Yami, and then-"**

"**Seto Kaiba. I got blown up in front of your new building and there have been threats to your other establishments. I have a feeling it's something personal," **she concluded while typing a few things on her keyboard.

"**That's normal for him," **Yami stated shooting a glare at him.

"**What? Then entire bomb thing?"**

"**No the threats," **Kaiba corrected taking in Rin's shocked face as amusement.

"**Then why haven't you had protection with you 24/7?"**

"**He says that he can take care of himself," **Akina chimed in before her boss could make any sarcastic remarks.

"**Then I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands," **so far Seto didn't like where this was going.

"**Since I have now been informed, it is my job to stay by your side whether you like it or not."**

Seto grimaced at her words. Didn't she know that he was the most feared person in the city? But in her mind she didn't give a damn. If _her_ boss found out that she let someone go without protection that needed it he would have her ass. But Kaiba was a hard man to persuade, since he practically went off on her the next minute.

"**Do you know that I can have your job if you do that without my permission! I don't need some woman to protect me!"**

Rin scoffed and made her way around her desk. She sauntered toward him with as much confidence as she usually would. Kaiba had never seen this before from anyone. People trembled in his presence and he always sent people away crying if he so much as looked at him. Rin poked his forehead and smirked when he flinched away from her finger.

"**Listen, I can play hard ball as good as any other man out there. And that includes you tech-boy," **the captain declared almost standing on her toes.

The woman had to admit that it was difficult to stare him down when she couldn't even meet his eyes. Rin knew that she was short, but now on the inside she felt like an elf. Bright green met icy blue-well sort of-in a terrifying force. That was the first time in history that Seto Kaiba had _ever_ lost a glaring battle.

***.*.*.*.*.***

"**So… Where's my room?" **Rin asked, throwing a million bags of clothes through the doors of the Kaiba Mansion.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ Seto asked himself as Mokuba ran down the stairs that evening to greet their new guest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****- I do NOT own Yugioh!**

**To Remember and Forget: The Kaiba Story**

Mokuba clomped Rin as soon as she stepped through the doors. Kaiba was too busy wondering how many suitcases one woman needed. So far it was seven… Rin was swinging the young Kaiba around and laughing. Why the hell was that happening anyway?

"**Have you two met?" **Seto asked, quirking a brow at them.

"**Mokuba comes down to the station sometimes with Akina and Iva."**

Now Kaiba wasn't thrilled about hearing a few things in that sentence. One; Mokuba was at a police station filled with criminals and guns. Two; she said 'Akina'. The one that he couldn't have-and wouldn't now. The young captain's face was struck with realization at the moment. She had so much more to get from her apartment. Six of the bags she brought were only case files. She brushed Mokuba's hair and said that she would be back soon. On her way out, the blonde gripped Seto's arm and dragged him out the door. He thrashed around, trying to break from her grasp. But it was no use and that became more apparent when she chuckled, pushing Seto into the back of the limo.

"**Mr. Kaiba, you need to know something. You can't win against a police officer," **Rin smirked, taking a seat in the limo with Kaiba close behind… with his laptop.

After closing the door, Seto's computer was glowing in his face. Rin told the driver where her apartment was and turned back around, glared at the sight of the unsocial man, and sighed heavily. The windows were too dark to see outside and now the only light was from that damned laptop. Since the officer was setting in front of him, her heel pressed the lid down and silenced the clicking. Now the light was mostly gone, except for the sky light letting in moon light. Seto sent a famous glare, one that could kill, but green eyes just gazed calming at him. She was practically interrogating him right now. Glaring usually means difficult childhood-mean father. Socially frustrated-easy to tell from the un-stoppable work mode and seeing how he reacted to the close contact a moment ago there has never been a woman in the family.

"**Mokuba's really grown hasn't he?" **she chirped trying to see how he would react.

"**Yes he has. Now where the hell are you taking me?"**

Results of question: True family man.

"**I need to get my clothes now. I can't wear this all the time," **she motioned towards her raggedy uniform from the explosion.

"**And those seven suitcases where…?"**

"**Those were leads… On who was trying to kill you… I almost died to try and save your new building from them…" **her long pauses did nothing to bring out an answer from the blue eyed man.

"**How many leads?" **his question was like music to her ears.

'_At least he's not a complete ass.'_

"**A little over 750, actually. I am quite surprised that a man of your age could make so many enemies."**

Kaiba smirked, about to say something but was stopped when he realized that they had arrived at her apartment. And once outside, he almost went back into the limo. This was the most rundown neighborhood he had ever seen. Flickering street lights, stay dogs and cats rummaging through knocked over garbage cans and the cracking concrete sidewalk with weeds growing through them. This was where she lived? It didn't look like a very safe place for her to be, but who was he to say that. She was a police chief, so this place couldn't be that difficult for her to live in. Seto followed Rin up the uneven steps to the faded yellow door with two missing numbers. She fumbled with the keys and eventually slammed up against the wood for it to open. He stepped in to see old wooden floors and peeling wallpaper. The small apartment only had one bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. She moved around the room, and finally swung out a suitcase from an old dusty closet.

"**You can take a seat it you want," **she motioned towards the kitchen table.

Kaiba almost refused, but decided that it was probably better than standing around in a room that looked like it could fall apart any moment. She moved back and forth from her bedroom and the kitchen counter; each time carrying different articles of clothing. After a while, the silence was starting to get to them. Both would glance at each other, almost waiting for one of them to break down. Soon they both did.

"**Why don't-"**

Seto chuckled and rose from his seat to help the laughing Rin with her suitcase. As she turned to lock the door once they were outside, Kaiba couldn't resist asking,

"**Why do you live in such a horrible place?" **nice huh?

"**Well I'm never home, so it would be pointless to pay for a house that I never live in."**

'_She might be the only woman that I've met that has some logic…'_ Both of them were at the limo, a huge relief to Seto. Rin climbed in after handing her suitcase to the driver. Soon both were on their way back to the mansion. Kaiba actually felt awkward trying to talk to her after seeing how she lived. Nothing he had seen compared to that, she was a respected woman in the police force and she lived like that? But a glance over to her showed that Rin was glancing seriously at a case file she had grabbed before leaving. The police chief finally glanced in his direction, meeting a glare head on with one of her own.

"**Like I said before, there is no way you can win. Mokuba, on the other hand, has the cute factor working for him."**

He was fifteen and still had adults eating out of his hands with the right look. Seto started to object, but was forced quiet again when there was a bright light shining through the tinted windows. A motorcycle had driven up beside them in the silence; both were too preoccupied to even notice the engine noise. But Rin didn't like where this was going so she tapped on the glass that separated the driver from the passengers. The glass slid down showing a twenty year old man in uniform.

"**Could you speed up to about ninety please?"** she was given a bewildered look before he nodded and the glass appeared again.

Seto didn't want to be killed in a car accident so the entire thought of going forty-five miles per hour above the speed limit scared him, if only a little.

"**Do you want to get us all killed?"**

"**No, but why on earth would a guy on a motorcycle stay next to the limo for more than five seconds without passing at the speed he could be going?"**

She had him there, even if it did sound highly unlikely. Seto felt the vehicle pick up speed, but the motorcycle did also, still staying next to the back window. Rin's hand moved toward her side, and Seto almost thought that she was going to pull out a gun, but instead she removed her badge from her hip. Rin mouthed for him to stay low and he followed her instructions-still remembering that she _did_ have a gun. The window rolled down and the woman flashed her badge at the man and let out a satisfied smirk when he moved around the limo and sped out of sight. Once the glass came between her and the outside world again, she sighed and replaced her identity.

"**He was going to kill you," **Rin mused aloud.

"**And I thought that we established that several men were going to do that," **now Kaiba was pissed off.

It was ridiculous that he couldn't even be riding in his own limo around town. But worse than that, what was Mokuba going to do? Rin was already thinking about that and stopped his question with an answer.

"**I don't think that they will go after your brother. They weren't even smart enough to hire a decent hit-man. But of course, Mokuba will still receive full time protection."**

He mentally sighed after that. As long as nothing hurt his brother everything would be fine. The rest of the ride went smoothly-with no conversation. Once inside, Rin asked the maids to place everything of hers in the room nearest to Kaiba's. His face didn't show any liking to that, but he continued on with his business. Death threat or not, Seto Kaiba owned a company and had lots of work to do. He hurried into his study and was surprised to see that Rin was right behind him, taking a seat in the chair next to a lamp. She swung her legs over the arm and leaned back against the other. Kaiba tried to shake off the feeling of being watched, but sent a piercing look at her every time he could.

"**Listen, I hate you as much as you hate me. So I suggest you get over it because we're going to be spending a lot of time together," **she hissed, sick of his stupid glares.

"**And why should you hate me?" **Kaiba sneered.

"**Simple," **insert sadistic smirk here, **"you basically destroyed my family."**

**

* * *

**

WHOA! Betcha you didn't see that coming! Well anyway thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****- I do NOT own Yugioh!**

**To Remember and Forget: The Kaiba Story**

After a long silence, Kaiba finally asked what the hell she was talking about. He ruined her family? And more importantly, why did he care? Rin was still casually sitting in her chair, tapping her fingers on the armrest. To be completely honest, she had no intention of talking about it right now. But after reading Seto's profile, she knew that the man wouldn't give up. Subconsciously, she told on purpose. Why not give the bastard a little hell to pay?

"**April 16, four years ago," **the police woman stated, still stationary in her seat.

He didn't know whether to pretend to care or actually listen. From what Rin could see, the man was listening because the clicking of the computer had silenced. Kaiba did his best to avoid eye contact. Finally his senses kicked in. He was Seto freakin' Kaiba, afraid to look a woman of business in the eye? Oh, but once his blue orbs met her green ones. He suddenly felt nervous of what was going to happen next. Seeing the fear in his eyes, the police woman felt a smirk tug at her lips. She loved winning, especially if it was associated with this rude, obnoxious man. Kaiba almost couldn't hear her speak with his adrenaline pumping so loudly. He was positive Rin could pick it up. The captain situated herself in a more appropriate position for the situation. With her legs crossed in front of her and arms also resting on her chest in the same cross, Rin glared into the electric depths of this detestable man.

"**My mother worked at your company. She was your personal accountant. People say I sound just like her-hold the stern attitude and sarcastic remarks," **she chuckled, enjoying the puzzled reaction upon Kaiba's face.

He still had no idea what she was talking about. Seto only knew his employees by their faces, never by name. Unbelievably, Kaiba let out something that sounded like 'uhhh…' Rin couldn't help but smile at that. She was probably the only one to leave him speechless. The woman's tongue clicked as she reached over for a pair of ancient reading glasses on a shelf. They were Kaiba's father's, when he came to visit. Actually they probably had ten years of collected dust on the golden wired frames. Rin placed them on the bridge of her nose and pushed her hair behind her ears and into a messy pony-tail.

"**Good morning Mr. Kaiba. Is there anything I can get for you?" **after a moment Rin quirked a brow.

It was like a brick hit him in the face. Sure enough, the policewoman was right. Right in front of him was a clone of his accountant. He leaned back and huffed, knowing that he made himself look like a fool. The glasses were off in seconds and Rin was back to looking like she could take down anyone who messed with her.

"**Anyway, you probably remember when you found out that she was assaulted outside of your company," **he could only nod, wondering how the hell this even connected with her story.

"**My father was the police captain before me, and he took it upon himself to take on the case. Being overprotective as always; he told my mother to quit her job. But of course when she told you that she wouldn't be able to work for you anymore, you threatened her. Saying that if she did quit that you would make her life terrible; ruining every chance at life she got, make sure that her name would be spoiled in the business industry."**

The business man new when he was in deep shit; and he couldn't be deeper than he was now. During the silence Seto was given the chance to reflect somewhat on his choices. It almost pained him to think back on it, but he was the reason Rin's mother wasn't there anymore. The day he threatened her was the day she was walking to her car across the street and was shot in a drive by. What a safe city this was. And it all happened because he was too stubborn to loose his accountant. Once the policewoman realized that the man was finished with his flashbacks she continued the part he didn't know.

"**One year later, I was in England finishing a project for a company advertisement. I had only been there two weeks when I got the news that my father had committed suicide… So, in short, I became captain of the station and decided that what was done was done," **he didn't know what to be more surprised about; the fact that this woman actually knew the business and marketing trade, or how calm she was telling this story.

It was almost like it was practiced. She must have either seen this coming or was just as cold and heartless as he was to not care. But the thing was he did care-if only a little. But amazingly through all of this, Kaiba had managed to keep his mask as set as cement. Much to her disliking, her own body seemed to shift uncomfortably under his gaze. She managed to cover it up by returning a façade as devilish as his. She basically had to tell him to continue working, which he did, glancing up every half hour exactly to see if she was still awake. If you asked her it was more of a glare.

"**Mr. Kaiba, I have lived for three years off of caffeine. I can stay awake for longer than you think," **little did she now that he _never_ slept… _EVER_.

***.*.*.*.*.* THREE HOURS LATER *.*.*.*.*.***

Rin was finally asleep. But the CEO was impressed; she lasted two more hours than he thought she would. Seto had been nice enough to give her his cape, but she had only shrugged it off within two minutes. Kaiba had decided to get ready for the day, so he left her in his study for half an hour while he showered. She woke up after the smell of coffee came in through the open door. Rin ruffled her hair, and yawned before quietly moving towards the kitchen. Seto was standing with his back to her, glancing over a paper full of important names of a business contract. The policewoman stepped closer, on her toes, to read the memo. Kaiba turned to see her but continued to read once he saw that it was just Rin-but took a double take because she was too close for comfort. The captain laughed and sneaked her arm around to where she grasped his untouched coffee and took a seat beside him on the countertop. Surprisingly they drank their coffee the same-black.

"**Is Mokuba up this early?" **Rin asked, taking another sip and almost burning herself when she saw a half smile-but it left as soon as it came.

"**No, he doesn't have school today; Instructional training for teachers."**

"**You must really love him," **she smiled, downing the rest of the caffeinated drink.

"**He's my brother isn't he?" **Seto snapped, trying not to become to open to this woman.

"**Well, last night in the limo, I gathered some very interesting information about you."**

The brow quirk was enough to keep her giving information. Although, how many people got a chance to _really_ piss Seto Kaiba off? There was a comfortable pause before she continued; short enough to keep him quiet, but long enough for his signature glare to creep onto his face.

"**You said 'Yes, he has.' Usually when someone doesn't care they make some sort of noise or nod. Basically an "I hear you" kind of thing," **the captain said, waving her hand as if wanting to dismiss the subject.

Actually that was all he needed to hear. _'She couldn't have learned anything else,' _he assumed grabbing a replacement cup for his stolen coffee. Now if Rin was a secretary or a maid she would have been out on the street by now. The only thing stopping him was that pistol strapped to her hip. She had seen him glancing at it since she sat down. The perfect chance for some embarrassment. The next time Seto looked at her gun, she quirked a brow and set her caffeinated drink aside.

"**Like whatcha see?"**

"**Wouldn't you like to know," **Kaiba smirked, not even phased by her comment.

Of course she did see it coming. But it was a shot to see if he was gay or not… _'Definitely gay.' _Rin slid off of the countertop and moved to a briefcase lying on the dining room table. Quickly flipping it open, the captain pulled a folder from the stack within. It was the CEO's schedule, and it was required that she spent every waking moment protecting him. For _some reason _the woman almost yawned reading the damn thing. Meeting at seven thirty, standard checking from eight thirty to ten, and development from eleven to four. My God when did this man sleep? Rin knew that she only had a few hours of sleep and she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. The captain bit her lip and checked over her shoulder to see if Seto even _looked_ like he had gotten sleep. Much to her surprise, the man was behind her just like she was him a moment ago.

"**We leave in fifteen minutes, I suggest you hurry."**

But the only thing she heard was fifteen minutes while she was scanning his face for worry lines or bags under his electric blue orbs. Nothing. _'Damn! He looks better than I do!' _Kaiba noticed that she was stationary even after his warning so the CEO snapped at her to move her ass. A five minute shower and five minutes of preparation later, Rin was bounding down the stairs and towards the door where her host was waiting. She checked herself in a mirror one last time before following a rather agitated man out. Mokuba was just coming down the stairs and received a smile from Rin before she moved out of sight. The ride to work was a nightmare for her because Kaiba was upset that she was **early**! Why the hell would someone be mad about that? _'Oh, that's right; because it's Seto Jack-ass Kaiba!'_ Meanwhile, the CEO could feel her glare penetrating through his laptop screen. He knew it, that woman's gaze was as powerful as his. If she wanted she could even go into business again. Why she gave it up, to him, was a pointless reason. But it was probably something like tradition that he didn't understand. Seto's window was halfway down, making Rin put it up. That pattern went on until the captain caught the man's hand and gave a look that would scare the devil himself. The CEO had stopped messing with her, for now at least. Once they were in his office was a completely different story. Akina wasn't going to be in for the next few weeks as a gift from her boss. So Seto was on his own for today.

"**You don't want her to marry him do you?" **Rin asked, causing the man to stiffen at the mention.

"**No, I don't," **he stated matter-of-factly.

'_Unrequited love, doesn't like the fiancé, and distracted gaze when glancing at her desk through the window…' _She had seen this before.

"**I'm going to tell you something that you will undoubtedly deny. You. Did. Not. Love. Her."**

"…**I know."**

'_Hmmm… Long pause meaning acceptance, maybe defeat. Thinking over any harm or joy given to the subject.' _This was just like her cramming session for the entrance exam to the force.

"**You need to get your head in the game. Because let me tell you, a relationship is only a one way street to shitville," **the captain told, leaning over the desk with her hand resting on a stack of paper to get her point across.

"**I know that!"**

"**Then. Get. Over. It."**

For once he was speechless. Rin had read him like a damn book and he knew it. He had forgotten that she was once in the marketing business too. She knew how it worked, how it ALL worked. She knew what it could do to someone, and she knew how it affected a company. There was no beating around the bush with this woman… Just his luck. With a quirked brow Rin glanced over his schedule, sitting on the edge of his desk cross-legged.

"**There is a meeting in five minutes…" **he had stopped listening about there.

He knew his own damn schedule, it's not like it change over the past few years. After listening to her read today's events to him, two men where sent up for the first meeting. They were the same ones from last year, the fat hard ass that broke under the right amount of pressure, and the lanky moron who just wanted to get the hell out of there. Rin opened the door and greeted them with the same smile that Akina had always greeted others... only after spending twelve hours with Rin, the CEO could easily tell that that smile was just a façade. Everything was perfectly fine until the fat man wanted more money than what they had agreed last year. Before the arguing started to commence, the police captain stepped in.

"**Why, exactly, do you think that you deserve more money than what he's paying you?"**

"**Things have changed over the last year, sales have gone down, unexpected payments are due…" **the man went on, but Rin was already on a warpath.

"**So you want **_**us**_** to pay for **_**your**_** misuse of financing?"** the captain quirked a brow, her smirk matching the silent CEO's, who was at this time simply watching the scene unfold.

The fat man stuttered while Rin, seated on the arm of the sofa, reached over and grabbed a manila folder from the coffee table. Skimming over the documents, the woman almost screamed at the men to get out, but held it in because this wasn't really her place to speak… even though that didn't stop her before. Seto had taken the papers and looked them over, silently agreeing with the blonde. Two minutes later Kaiba Corp. security was escorting the two morons down stairs. Just as the doors dinged shut, the sound of the policewoman's cell phone echoed from the case of suspects. Seto was interested in hearing this conversation, but that damn woman was making it difficult by whispering the entire time. Kaiba had decided to actually look like he was working, although there was nothing really to do at the moment because that meeting was suppose to last half an hour more. At last the loud noise of her shutting her phone signaled him to look up from his 'work'. Maybe she wouldn't notice the simple squiggles and zigzags on his notepad. Rin released an aggravated sigh and lifted her briefcase off the floor. A moment later, she reappeared with a folder full of photos. All of them where of the CEO or his brother; that sent him over the edge a little, but Rin did promise that they would be protected.

"**Cancel everything you have for the next two hours," **she demanded, ignoring the man's harsh glares and remarks.

Rin was already locking windows and pulling down blinds. Isamu had just found another suspect, and this one hadn't blown himself up…yet. God this investigation really should be headed by the CIA if they got wind of that. Thankfully Domino wasn't really on their priority list right now, but she had a feeling that one of the suits would be 'in the neighborhood' and come to chat up her officers. They where almost always women, sending the males in the station head over heels with their bleach blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. It made her sick, but that was something to dwell on later. Isamu, her best friend in the unit, had been with her through everything; high school, college, her fathers' death, training academy… and she was almost certain that there was nothing that he couldn't do. Seto was busy waiting for the secretary downstairs to tell her to send everyone home.

"**Would you mind telling me why you are basically running my business?" **Seto asked amused seeing her rush around the room and setting files down anywhere she could reach.

"**If you must know, there was a man following your little brother… but Isamu caught him and took Mokuba home," **she hurriedly added, realizing the fire that sparked in his eyes when he heard of the stalker.

There was a knock at the door, which Rin rushed to answer. She inwardly sighed when her partner came in with the rugged looking man. He looked early twenties, tan, body-builder; everything that seemed to piss the woman off more and more. The man's white washed jeaned clashed with the dark red fabric on one of the chairs when he sat. His hands where handcuffed behind him and the captain smiled. He always used those handcuffs, which happened to be the first pair he had received from her after graduation. The policewoman cuffed the legs of the man to the chair so that he couldn't escape and locked the door for extra measure. Isamu hugged her and ruffled her hair. He was a good half a foot taller than she, sporting a shaggy hair cut and green eyes hidden behind black hair. Apparently being a year older than someone meant that you could pick on them whenever the hell you wanted. They shared a private joke, Rin saying that he would never get bonus points if he kept that up. Seto interrupted, coughing loudly while gesturing towards the man glaring daggers at him. Rin didn't even move from her spot.

"**Why where you following Mr. Kaiba's brother?" **she questioned, quirking a brow when the man didn't answer immediately.

"**I don't know what you're talking about,"** the cocky man stated, sounding even smugger than Seto did.

Isamu's hands where gripping the man's turquoise shirt, lifting him out of the chair as high as he could go without bringing the chair with him. Seto tensed a little, not knowing what was going to come next; a blood bath or more questions. The CEO saw Rin smiling, causing him to stare at her a little too long. If you asked her, the policewoman would in fact say that she liked this. Her partner was hissing threats to the man, saying that there wasn't a lawyer alive that would mess with Kaiba and that it would be better to give himself up now. The stalker gave another strangled excuse, that was about as weak as his first one. Almost every person like this broke within the first twenty minutes. Most of that time was used as 'sweat time'. Isamu hated sweat time, always wanting to actually try and beat the information out of them, not that his partner didn't disagree. But at times it was better though. While Isamu was staring down at the suspect, Rin had taken Seto into the bathroom to ask him some questions, but highly doubted that she would actually get any answers.

"**The easy question would be, 'Have you ever seen this man before' but judging by your confusion I don't think you have an answer."**

The captain was leaning against the sink, checking her watch almost every minute. Being in an enclosed room with the man who basically ruined her life wasn't something she thought she would be doing early this week. Rin certainly didn't think that one of her most favorite people in the world would be targeted by a possible hit man-and yes there was a gun. Now she was impatiently waiting for Isamu's signal while sitting on the counter in a bathroom while Seto leaned against the wall across from her. The man couldn't concentrate on anything while the tapping of her nails on the marble countertop defeated any possibility on silence. Finally the man couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her hand before another nail could clash with the sink. Daggers where glared, and eventually Seto spoke up.

"**You don't have to be this nervous," **he hissed,** "You hardly know Mokuba,"** that blew her up.

She grasped his hand and moved around him so that he ended up sitting on the counter instead of her. With his hand still clamped in hers, she leaned in and tried to control her yelling, knowing that there where people on the other side of the door.

"**I know him more than you think," **Rin growled releasing his hand and throwing it away from her like it was poisoned.

"**He comes to the station almost every day with Akina and Iva. Now, when do you see him-and by 'see' I mean actually **_**seeing**_** him. Not just glances when you come home or when you hear your door open."**

He was speechless again; only able to stare at her with the most nonchalant façade he could give. The man would admit, he was now _very_ impressed with this person. Rin's cheeks where flushed with anger and her eyes where boring into his. A minute passed and the police captain was starting to regain her composure. There was only one way to keep her calm in moments like this, so she finally looked up and took deep breathes until she felt dizzy. She sat down on the floor and almost felt like she would pass out. The CEO had snapped out of his speechless state and was actually a little worried that Rin was going to topple over any second. He slid off the counter, leaning down to see anything that stood out from the policewoman, other than the obvious stress. He moved hairs away from her forehead, placing his hand on the skin of her cheek. She wasn't feverish so that meant that she was just _extremely_ stressed. Suddenly the door opened, with Isamu poking his head in and eventually stuttering out a comment after taking in the scene. It wasn't very pretty if you saw it… actually it was the weirdest thing he had ever seen; Seto was kneeling in between Rin's legs, cradling her face, with his only inches away, and his captain breathing raggedly. This was going to be a funny one around the coffee maker tomorrow.

"**I-I… He's ready to give us something," **and then he was gone, hiding the blush that had made its way up.

Seto pulled back once the door was shut and started to walk towards the door. But he stopped to hold out a hand for her to take. Reluctantly she did, grasping his hand a little more gently than she did a moment ago. Kaiba pulled her up, with more force than necessary because he thought that the woman would weigh more then she did. Normally she would have stopped herself, but the motion was so quick that she didn't even have time to finish a breath. Seconds later she opened her eyes to see the shirt of the infamous Seto Kaiba. She had bumped into him so, to steady himself, the CEO stepped back to where he was against the wall with his other hand around her waist. Rin pushed away and scurried to the door and into his office. Minutes later, while Isamu was breaking the suspect down further, she kept thinking about that certain smell that lingered on her nose after she pushed away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****- I do NOT own Yugioh!**

**To Remember and Forget: The Kaiba Story**

"**I **_**already**_** told you everything. All I know is that his name was Mizu," **the man groaned, wanting to stop the questioning as fast as possible.

"**Do you think I want to be here either?" **Rin snapped from the chair across from him.

Earlier they had learned that the man's name was Taichi. Seto and Isamu were already resting near the wall behind the captain. This man was either _really_ stupid or just wanted to die. That smug grin on his face was a one way ticket to hell when in front of the blonde. Oh, Rin knew that he thought he was winning… but he wouldn't in the next few minutes. In a split second, the woman was hovering above Taichi, holding her weight by leaning on the armrests. _'If looks could kill,'_ Seto mused, happy to see the man who was tracking his brother shaking. He had tried to speak, but ended up saying nothing because Rin had slapped him across the face so hard it was already swelling.

"**Shut up and listen, dick."**

"**Police brutality," **Taichi threatened, retrieving that same grin when he got enough courage.

"**That won't help you here, man. We've got no one who would backup your story. And trust me, with how you reacted to being arrested anyone would have thought it was necessary force," **Isamu informed him, pushing off the wall.

With only a little more questioning, and of course roughhousing, they finally got some information.

"**Alright! Wait! He called me and told me all of the information. I can give you the damn number," **a bruised and scared Taichi screamed, wanting to get the hell away from this woman.

He was gone minutes later, being escorted to the police station after Isamu and her could chat and laugh. Seto had kept quiet the entire evening because he was trying very hard to see if he could remember a name 'Mizu'. Rin was already ahead of him, scanning through files starting with 'M' from her cases. And since he had nothing to do for the next few hours, the CEO just watched her…. Causing her to completely blow up because of it.

"**Alright, you are scaring the hell out of me! I've read your profile; don't you have some work you need to do or something?"**

"**Everything for the next few hours is cancelled and I can't push them up because the clients aren't here yet," **he told the sorry excuse.

To be honest, he really didn't want to do any work at the moment. Well in his mind observing her work ethics _was_ working. He hadn't seen anyone work exactly like she did; sifting through papers with determination, smiling when something useful appeared, and hissing when nothing did. Akina only had a smile on her face all day long, but Rin showed real emotion in her activities.

"**For a gay man you stare at women a lot," **Rin commented, breaking his trance he had sunken into yet again.

"**I am **_**not**_** gay."**

"**To be totally honest, Kaiba, I don't think you even know how to seduce a woman."**

"**Really? Why don't you come over and see for yourself?"**

And she did… Only thinking that it was an empty statement. But as Rin made her way around the messy desk, she started to worry. It didn't show because of her impeccable pride. Her brows where slightly quirked, half curious to see what was going to happen, half fearful. The police captain leaned against the desk in front of Kaiba, who was still seated in his tall chair. _'Let's make this interesting…'_ Seto smirked, thinking of something that could just possibly work.

"**If I can seduce you in one minute, then you'll have to do whatever I say," **the CEO stated, holing up one finger as he went.

"**Really? One minute huh? Well I think that sounds fair."**

"_Let the games begin,' _Seto thought. Rin calling him 'gay' had hurt his pride a bit, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to get it back. And… Begin.

- 10:50 - At first he just sat there, staring at her intently. Then he stood up abruptly, leaving no space between them-she had to look up quite a bit since the height difference. Rin had to admit, the entire no-space thing startled her a little-causing her eyes to widen for a fraction of a second and then return to normal. But Kaiba noticed it, and sure enough he was satisfied. A tougher woman like her would need to be shown a more dominant natured man, not someone who would wait on her hand and foot. She liked the feeling of being equal to men-the number two reason she had joined the police force in the first place. But something in her mind was telling her that this wasn't supposed to be her job. The CEO continued anyway, not wanting to waste a moment of trying to prove this woman wrong. Not a second later after standing, Seto's arms had trapped her into an even more confined area than a moment ago. Rin's arms where crossed over her stomach-but it wasn't enough to keep him away. There was a smile, a _real_ smile, which was trying to work its way up onto the CEO's face. It was one that started at the eyes and never made it to his lips because of the stubborn nature. Rin was wearing a cocky smirk, matching her quirked brows as Kaiba leaned closer… And her façade stayed that way-until his breath tickled her cheek. The policewoman took a peak at Seto-wishing the moment she did that she hadn't. The man's eyes lulled, showing only a small slit of electric blue, and his lips where parted. Rin was starting to wish that she had never closed the blinds for the interrogation-the light peaking through the edges of them. The beams clashed onto his face at just the right angle, and the look made her gasp-a quiet sound, hopefully undetected by the CEO. Rin felt a warm sensation on her neck, but it cooled quickly making her shiver. He had licked her! The hard-core façade gone and replaced by a dazed one. And she didn't know when, but the captain's breathing had become erratic.

- 10:51 - Seto's quick glance at the clock almost made him stop. But the look on Rin's face was causing him to loose himself. The captain had braced herself against his desktop, tilting her head to grant the man further access. When a shaky sigh escaped her lips, it surprised both of them. But nothing would ever prepare her for what happened next-Seto's hands left the desk, circling around Rin's waist. The licks had turned into light kisses as he moved up her neck and towards her lips. Just before he made contact, Rin came back to earth. Her hands pushed against his chest while her eyes where looking for anything else to settle on except him.

"**Times up," **she strained.

He let out a breathy chuckle, resting his forehead against her shoulder.

"**Well, I think I succeeded in seducing you. Don't you think?"** he whispered in her ear, blowing into it afterwards-gaining something that sounded like a smothered moan.

'_Why let the fun stop now?'_Seto asked himself, grinning smugly. He pulled back, just enough to see her face-but still sufficiently close to where she could feel his warm breath across her cheeks again.

"**Your wish is my command."**

Something in her voice screamed animalistic, but he felt like she was holding back. And on purpose too. Then the CEO caught the beastly attitude when he was pulled closer-if even possible-by petite hands but great strength. Kaiba wasn't trying to stop it, and he wouldn't have if that damn intercom hadn't buzzed with the annoying high pitch shriek of the secretary in the main lobby. Rin stopped just to the point where her lips brushed him-possibly not even touching.

"**I guess we should both get back to work," **Rin concluded, smoothing out his shirt and sliding away from him to continue searching for a lead.

With his hands still around her lower section, he let them linger even as she moved away. Letting them drop and skim her rear end half on purpose. The rest of the day went by uneventful; they either talked about random topics, or didn't speak at all. Mokuba was on both of their minds, and the first person they spoke to when they opened the doors back at the mansion. And after ten o'clock that night, things started to go right back to what had happened before noon today. Rin had been busy going through the now shortened list of suspects when she felt a certain someone standing behind her.

"**About earlier…" **Kaiba trailed off, ghosting his hands around her waist.

"**Mr. Kaiba, you can't hold my gun,"** _'But I can hold yours.'_

"**Not exactly what I had in mind," **and suddenly she was spun around and playing the exact same game.

"**And what **_**did**_** you have in mind, Mr. Kaiba?" **Rin asked, slipping her hands into his front pockets.

"**Oh, I think you know."**

-Meanwhile the servants of the house where passing by the study doors; some happy about the change while others just wanted them to get a room.

"**Hmm… I've got it!" **the policewoman yelled, remembering the task she was completing before a certain man distracted her.

While she had been going through his paperwork-which she hardly found anything except blueprints and such-Rin remembers the name from some business. Seto had done something with them in the past, possibly creating a new park, only for the plans to fall through shortly after a meeting with the company.

"**Kaiba, do you remember a 'Mizu Industries'?"** Rin asked bustling back to pieces of paper scattered around on a coffee table.

"**Yes. A few months ago when I needed more resources for a while-I ended up terminating the contract after one meeting with that idiot. Why?"** Seto being a little annoyed at the sudden question.

_*Profile Report*_

Touketsu Mizu –CEO of Mizu Industries

Parents – Touketsu Kisa – Mother (Deceased), Touketsu Tetsuya – Father (Deceased)

**"I'll be right back," **Rin whispered, pulling out her cell phone and hitting speed dial number 2.

Isamu answered in the middle of the first ring, making a smile creep onto her face.

**"_Rin, are you alright?"_**

**"Of course I am. Don't be such a dad-Anyway, I'll need you and Makoto to make a trip to Mizu Industries. He's had a history with Kaiba that could make any business man a little bit pissy."**

**"_I'm on it… But could we do it tomorrow?"_**

**"Yes, now get some sleep. You're up ****_way_**** past you bedtime,"** Rin joked, hearing an angry growl on the other end.

**"_Well whose fault is that! I'll see you tomorrow boss."_**

Seto was eavesdropping; miffed that he could only hear Rin's side of the conversation. The woman mumbled a quick 'good-bye' and turned back into the study, surprised when Seto-who was leaning against the wall-shut the door with more force than necessary. The policewoman jumped, resting her hand on the pistol on her hip.

**"God! Seto, could you give a girl a warning or something! Geez!"**

**"I'm going to take the day off tomorrow," ****Kaiba completely ignored her, jumping straight to the point, ****"And Mokuba has school."**

**"I'll get a uniform to watch him," **Rin reassured him, smiling as she walked closer.

**"Everything will be perfectly fine Mr. Kaiba."**

**"You don't have to talk to me like that you know. Technically you don't even work for me," **he concluded, wondering how the hell he ended up in this position in the first place.

The captain had started to pack up her things, ready for a long days' rest. For the first night she had slept in a chair, tonight she was hoping for her own bed. Kaiba led her upstairs and into a room next to his and just down the hall from Mokuba's. Her suitcases had been unpacked, and enclosed under her bed. Seto flicked on the light so that she could see the rest of her room, which impressed her greatly. A large bed sat against the back wall with crème sheets and golden pillows. The bedside table was large and made of dark wood, as was her desk across from the bed-possibly cherry. Rin's closet was larger than her own, and held all of her clothes-which is probably why it seemed so large. Her bathroom wasn't any different, huge but expected. The woman sighed, happy that something looked so comfortable and she could actually rest on. But there was something stopping her… trying to memorize anything she could about Touketsu Mizu. Rin pushed the brief case of files onto the bed, and immediately pulling out a picture of the man along with his personal information. Seto was still in the room, leaning against the door frame and watching her _still_ working. _'She's as bad as I am,' _he mused, pushing off the frame and making his way towards her. The picture Rin was looking at was snatched from her hands so quickly that there was no way she could remember Mizu's face.

"**Get some sleep," **Kaiba ordered, placing the photo back into the case and slamming it shut.

"**Mr. Kaiba, I told you already-I can stay awake longer than you think I can."**

"**And I believe you. But just sleep tonight."**

"**Alright, I will," **she 'promised', crossed her fingers behind her back as she agreed.

But the man knew that there was no way she would breakdown that easily. So he walked over to the swivel chair for the clean desk and sat down with his arms crossed.

"**Just to make sure you do, I'll stay here."**

'_Creeper,'_ she grinned, going into the bathroom to change for the night. He won this battle, that he knew, but the war was a different matter. Rin came back out in a pair of black shorts and a baggy shirt tied back with a hair-bow that said 'Domino City Police Force'. Her black socks left the floor when she jumped onto the bed and settled beneath the sheets-intent on not falling asleep. Instead, they each decided to start a conversation.

"**Do you still think I'm gay?" **the CEO asked, anxious to hear the answer.

"**Yes and no. To be honest I couldn't tell if you where lying or not,"** Rin confessed pushing back the covers so she was able to sit up straight.

"**I thought your answer would be a complete no. Compared to your normal attitude you seemed rather tamed at the time-"**

"**There is no man alive that can tame me. If he tries I'll just fight back-Hmph,"** the captain interrupted with a chuckle, only to be cut off by Kaiba.

He had kissed Rin so forcefully that she was pushed back onto the headboard. Seto's large hands held her wrists tights so that they wouldn't move from their spots above her head. The kiss was rough at first, but it softened as they continued. Soon Rin could feel his hands clasp around hers and bringing them lower to where they rested next to her shoulders. The police captain had a feeling that there was going to be terrible consequences of what she was going to do; but she didn't care at the moment. Seto felt her returning the kiss, and smiled. After a moment Rin could feel him advancing by releasing her hands and wrapping one arm around her waist and placing the other hand behind her head to bring her closer. Rin had his shirt in a death grip, giving her something to grab on to. Meanwhile Mokuba had come in to say goodnight, but hid around the door frame and covered his eyes when he noticed the event becoming a little more than PG-13. When they separated Seto was above her and breathing heavily just like she was.

"**Get some sleep," **he repeated his line from earlier as he slid off the bed and flicked off the light as he left the room, leaving her to think about what the hell just happened and why she couldn't get the burning sensation to leave her lips.

* * *

REVIEW! Or I'll give you my army of writer's block that has invaded my brain!

**_/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\/*.*\_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer****- I do NOT own Yugioh!**

**To Remember and Forget: The Kaiba Story**

Kaiba was already sipping on his coffee the next morning, satisfied with the amount of sleep from the night before. Rin, on the other hand, felt like she had a hangover hold the nausea. The police captain waltzed in, rubbing her head and clearing her eyes before meeting Seto's gaze. And after a short glare contest she helped herself to the coffee that he had set out on the counter. Mokuba was finishing his sugar filled cardboard by the time she sat across from him.

"**Good morning Rin. Did you get enough sleep?" **the young Kaiba asked, trying to forget what he had seen last night.

"**Only just," **she hissed, glaring at the man who was looking over some unimportant papers to seem distracted.

'_Is he really working? He said yesterday that he was taking the day off,'_ Rin asked herself before striking up a conversation with the young man in front of her. Seto was more than happy that Rin was exhausted from what happened last night. He sure as hell didn't want her there, and the man was trying his best to make her leave. Mokuba actually liked the woman, but they had known each other longer than Seto knew her. That was probably why she was making it so difficult for her to do her job. Rin gulped down her caffeinated drink and slammed the mug into the sink, earning a jump from a startled Mokuba.

"**So… What are we going to do today?"** the policewoman asked yawning.

"_**I**_** am going to read, and **_**you**_** are going to leave me alone."**

"**Well as much as I want to leave this place and act like I had never met you, I can't. You **_**and**_** your brother are in possible danger."**

That shut him up, and also reminded him what happened yesterday in the bathroom. She actually did care about his brother but it pissed her off how Seto would just assume that he was just some kid in her eyes.

"**So it's settled, today we are **_**all**_** spending the day together," **Rin declared, hearing the stutters from Kaiba as he tried to reject the idea.

"**Great! Seto can we go to the pool?"**

'_Pool?'_** "Pool?"**

"**I suppose."**

Mokuba was screaming and running up to his room by the time Rin was asking why she had never been told about such a feature. But with a moment of realization, why wouldn't this place have a pool? It was large enough to be a palace, and could easily fit ten of her precincts. Rin paled thinking of the deep water and Mokuba trying to persuade her into it. There had to be a way out of this, but she couldn't fake sick-even though she could certainly look it-because Seto would probably force her to leave. There had to be something…. _'Aha!'_

***0***

Mokuba was already in the water, with Seto leaning back on a chair next to the pool. Rin was standing poolside and taking in the surroundings. Thankfully she didn't have to wear a bathing suit because, 'she didn't have one'-and that was true. So she settled for some shorts and a fitting shirt. Like she had predicted the young Kaiba was pestering her about joining him in the water.

"**Rin, would you **_**please**_** get in?"**

"**No," **she deadpanned, adjusting her dark sunglasses.

He whined and dove under the waters surface, causing Rin's stomach to clench. Seto was too busy relaxing to see her bothered face and she was glad that it was. Of all the things to be scared of, water sounded like the dumbest. An explosion? No problem. A gun in her face? Easy. But a tub of water? Hell no. The memories of the beach with her parents scared the hell out of her to this day. It was an accident and nothing bad happened, but she was only a little girl at the time, maybe even considered a baby. The current swept her away with her tiny floatation device and it was enough to take her out farther from shore than she ever wanted to be. Her father had finally swum to her and taken her back to shore, but it was too late. Rin's fear of water was too much to manage.

***0***

Finally after hours of relaxing outdoors-and in the worst place possible for the policewoman-Mokuba was finally tired enough to leave. Kaiba had moved from his chair some time ago and was now relaxing in the water, while Rin took his brother back to the house. It was only a few minutes past noon as she opened the door for the boy and she felt the cool air from the mansion hit her face.

"**Rin, why didn't you get in with us?" **he asked carrying a towel over his shoulder.

"**Um, why don't we talk about that later? I need to go back and get your brother," **lame excuse but it was probably the only way to get his off of her back for a minute.

Kaiba was resting against the side of the pool when Rin stood by the stairs with her arms crossed.

"**You've been in there almost all day, move it," **she demanded glaring at the man with her green orbs.

"**Why don't you get in?" **he asked, hoping that she would let the subject drop.

"**Why won't you guys drop it! I just don't want to get in! Is there a problem with that!"**

A long silence followed her outburst, along with the sound of water as Kaiba shifted to look at her. To say the least she was fuming. Of course the genius didn't take long to realize her problem.

"**You're afraid of water," **okay, he didn't have to sound so smug about it.

"**Well, I'm sure you have plenty of fears too alright. Now let's go."  
**

That gave him an idea. If Kaiba really wanted her to leave, then this would be a sure fire way. Seto had moved closer to the stairs with his arms out in a welcoming position.

"**I will… if **_**you**_** get in,"** he challenged seeing the look of shock plastered on her face.

She would not be defeated, not like this. It was only water…. Right? The captain breathed in as she took the first step into the cold liquid. Once her ankles where in a satisfactory smile claimed her lips; she quirked the man a brow. Silently saying 'There, I'm in. Now get inside.' But he returned the gesture and said that she was acting like a baby. The smile faded and by the time water was to her knees she was clasping the side of the pool, sweat beading on her brow. And the entire time Kaiba was nagging at her that she was the captain of the police force and she couldn't step into a puddle of water without getting scared. By the time he was finished ranting, Rin's eyes had grown wide and her breathing ragged. Finally the woman stopped to talk.

"**The last time I was in water, I was carried away by the current and I was only about six,"** Rin breathed, inching a little deeper every second.

"**Then why don't you stop?"** Seto asked more annoyed that she was actually putting herself through that much of a struggle instead of backing out.

"**Because I… will **_**not**_** lose… to this,"** now the water had just reached the bottom of her shorts.

The look of fear on her face seemed to backfire on his plan. Suddenly trying to get her to leave didn't seem worth it, or even what he wanted. The woman was running out of wall and would have to step into the water without support. _'That won't be good,'_ Seto assumed, watching the water rise to her stomach slowly with her breath hitching. Rin shivered as the water clashed against her shirt and the retracted for a moment. Kaiba knew that there was only one chance to see if he could still help her out of this… or something emotionally and mentally disturbing was going to happen to her.

"**Rin, are you sure about this? You can back out now…" **he trailed off hoping she would listen.

But she shook her head and slid off of the last stair and onto the light blue material that covered the bottom of the pool. Only a few more steps and Seto would go back inside. But those steps seemed like miles into the water… the dark blue water. Now she was seeing things, the flashback of the beach was fogging her vision now. It almost brought tears to her eyes-that she managed to hold in-and instead took to shaking. Half of that reason was because the water was freezing cold, but mostly because she was scared out of her wits. Kaiba was watching the event unfold and-he didn't even know that he had done this-held his arms out as if to catch her. This reaction was defiantly _not_ worth it. The wall had run out and Rin was on her own now. As soon as the petite hands left the concrete they where clutched to her heaving chest. Now what? It was almost like she had been paralyzed, making her feel inferior with being in the presence of Seto Kaiba. For some reason, the blue eyed man actually felt sorry for putting her into this situation. Kaiba didn't even register grasping her wrists and tugging her forward-which she was reluctant to move even an inch.

"**It's alright,"** Seto reassured in a lighter tone than usual.

And that was probably what caused Rin to move; well she was so stunned that her body actually gave in to the soft pulling. But when she took the last step, even if the water rose to her chest, the policewoman was oddly calmer. Bright green eyes peeked open-when had they even closed?-and met electric blue as she released her breath-when had she been holding that too?

"**I-I did it… I…did it," **she breathed shakily, adding more pressure to the hand she was holding.

"**Yes, you did,"** the man in front of her grinned-gone as soon as it came, just to tell you.

"**Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"** Rin cheered, jumping to wrap her arms around his neck in a hug.

Seto's eyes grew with surprise, but he wasted no time returning her gesture. The captain had completely forgotten why she had come by this time, being too busy taking in his scent. Kaiba was feeling the warm breath on his neck while one hand was roaming south and the other was weaving through her hair. Unconsciously, Rin's fingers where twisting his hair and the nuzzling motion the woman's head made seemed to drive Seto over the edge. The policewoman was pulled back from inhaling Seto's aroma and almost tackled when he kissed her. He seemed to cut to the chase by sliding his tongue between her lips when she gasped. Rin fought back, determined to be the dominant in this battle. Teeth grazed against his bottom lip, making him realize that they were more potent than he imagined… Which he would admit that he thought about often. While he was reminiscing the feeling, Rin took it upon herself to get payback. He would regret what happened last night, or so help her she would die on the spot. She removed her hands from his neck, scraping them down and leaving marks down his toned back. Apparently Seto liked the feeling, shown by the groan that emitted deep from his throat. A satisfactory chuckle was given as Rin drew back, opening her eyes while moving towards his ear. And while she was looking, something caught her eye-a black clothed man peering from the bushes not ten feet away… and she hoped that what he was holding was a camera… nope gun, definitely a gun. _'God,'_ the police woman groaned, remembering where she had last seen her own weapon; Poolside, next to the stairs where she had gotten into this position in the first place.

"_**Kaiba,"**_ the woman whispered, making it seem as though she had been nibbling on his ear-she was.

"_**Seto,"**_ he corrected, too busy licking her pulse to create more than one word at a time.

"_**Seto, I need you to follow my lead. Alright?"**_

"**Hmm."**

'_Oh, he'll be helpful,'_ just her luck. Now she had to move, or else give the shooter a better target. If anything, moving an elephant was easier than moving Kaiba. The man was just enjoying this activity _way_ to much; making her job difficult… but pleasant at the same time. _'Focus, Rin focus.'_ Seconds later, the woman had _finally_ managed to maneuver Seto to the plastered border with her between the two. There was really no telling if the hiding man could see her or not; probably not because Kaiba was tall enough to loom over her figure. Police instincts kicked in when her hand finally reached her gun, but she had to ask herself if she had enough time before the gunner grew impatient. She concluded maybe a few more seconds.

"_**Move on three,"**_ _'You'd better listen.'_

There was something that sounded like acknowledgement, so that was enough… maybe. Kaiba wasn't objecting to the assignment; right now she could have asked him to jump off a cliff and he would have done so. Oh how he was screwed. Kissing Rin was distracting, making him wonder if she had to do this on a cover job. Isamu had played the bad boyfriend at times with her the neck sucking girlfriend, but that was for the job only. Her partner would spend thirty minutes in the bathroom at work, coming out and ranting about how she should be more careful with her tactics after inspecting the black and purple bruises scattered on his skin. Never had she had a problem with being marked, well not until now. The woman couldn't see it but she was positive that as much time as Seto had spent on her pulse point, that there where going to be spots later.

"_**One… Two… Three…"**_

She didn't need to, but the woman shoved him back just to make sure she had enough room. And once the first few pops exploded from her weapon, the man in hiding retaliated. He must have been a newbie or something because he only got two rounds in their direction out of the five he fired. But he wasn't so bad; one did manage to graze her right arm. Part of her was wishing that Kaiba wouldn't hold it against her that there where now bullet holes along his seven foot tall separator from the real world and his mansion. Once he was out of range, Rin was trying to follow the fast bastard. She flew across the lawn, rounding a sharp corner that ended with a gardening shed and a ladder leaning against the red brick barricade.

"**Damn it!" **she hissed, rushing a hand through her hair and kicking a few gardening tools.

Kaiba was behind her, more or less. Do you know when sometimes you get so angry you don't remember what happens for the next few minutes? Well that's how angry Rin was before she had a mental blackout. Frustration was just one of her feelings before her body went numb.

***0***

The next thing she remembered was wincing as Isamu dabbed her right arm with antiseptic.

"**It's about time. You had me worried sick!"** her partner scolded, helping her sit up in the dark room.

They where alone in her bedroom, sending Rin's mind in panic mode. Where were Kaiba and Mokuba? What happened? Was there another man in the house? Was everyone okay?

"**It's alright. Everyone's fine. It's alright," **and for some reason she heard Seto's voice cover her partners, but he was nowhere in the room.

That had to be a bad sign…

"**Rin what's happened to you?"** he asked, staring at the mark on her neck.

"**Good question. I'll get back to you when I know and I'm not scared enough to piss myself," **the woman grumbled, rubbing her forehead to try and ease the pain.

In a way he knew this would happen, but not this fast. Had Kaiba really gotten to her? Yes. Isamu had gathered that when Rin said that she was scared. His captain was **never** scared and certainly not over something stupid like this. The man heaved a sigh and went to her closet to start pulling out clothes.

"**What the hell are you doing?" **the blonde asked, removing the sheets from her legs with difficulty.

"**I'm getting you out of here."**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer****- I do NOT own Yugioh!**

**To Remember and Forget: The Kaiba Story**

"**What the hell should I do, Duke?"** Rin groaned to the man on the opposite side of the bar.

"**You sound like a little lost puppy! Not too often you come in with a problem like this," **the bartender chuckled while pouring her another drink.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Isamu heaved the heavy bags down the stairs, not bothering to even glance at the owner of the mansion as he shoved him. Rin had changed into a pair of jeans but kept her pajama shirt, Kaiba noticed as she sped down the stairs two at a time. Mokuba was by her side in seconds, while Seto was still holding the door open, letting the wind inside and ruffling his hair. What the hell was her partner thinking? She couldn't leave, not at a time like this. They were just attacked! For all they knew there could be more outside waiting!_

'Isamu, I think you're blowing this _way_ out of proportion,' _Rin hissed as the man was now ascending the stairs to grab more of her things to shove into his waxed police car._

_But his reply was that Kaiba would give; a quick huff that clearly said _'too bad.'_ And don't think she didn't see that glare her partner shot back at Seto as he responded. Kaiba bore his signature smirk at the gesture, still stationary by the door. Mokuba had been all but attached to the policewoman for this entire time, not skipping a beat to his repeated question that was causing a stabbing pain in her chest. Was she really going to leave? And it sure seemed like it from the vision of a black headed man slamming the trunk shut on his black and white vehicle._

'Wait, I need my case files,' _Rin stated, turning towards the left hall to make the trek towards Seto's study._

'Then I'll get them. _You_ go to the car,' _Isamu ordered, shoving Seto yet again._

_The police captain kneeled down to the younger Kaiba and rubbed his already messy head of hair. Kaiba's stare was focused on her as soon as her partner left, letting a smile actually make its way to his lips. The woman kissed Mokuba's forehead and laughed as he made a disgusted noise and cleaned it with his shirt sleeve. The blonde giggled and mused his hair once again before rising back into a standing position. Her little inside voice told her to just leave it at that and listen to her partner… But another part said to tell Kaiba what she really thought. So she took note to that part instead because it sounded a little like closure from those cheesy romance movies that ended the bad way._

'Well you finally got what you wanted, even though I'm sure you would have wanted me gone much sooner than this,' _the policewoman hissed angrily because Seto was now avoiding eye contact._

_Isamu had just opened the door to his study and Kaiba was counting the seconds he had left. Not much considering that most of Rin's case files had been gathered into semi-neat stacks by her two briefcases. The blonde was nagging at him for something else he hadn't taken much notice to, and wasn't about to waste anymore of this short time paying attention to it._

'Listen, I'll admit that I did want you gone… And that everything was my fault.'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

_Only a few more seconds before Isamu would open the doors and take Rin out to the car. And Seto wasn't planning on wasting them by listening to her nag about how she didn't understand. The CEO had only enough time to deliver a short kiss, and then the policewoman's partner opened the large doors and walked briskly towards the two. He hadn't seen it, no there was no way. You would think that Isamu would have noticed his superior standing wide-eyed and speechless in front of Kaiba, but he only shoved the CEO again. Seto made a promise to himself that if he ever did that again he was going to pay for it. Lucky for him Rin was being used as a shield while Isamu tugged her behind. And that was the last time she had seen Seto Kaiba in person since then…_

_**-End Flashback-**_

"**And it's been three days since then?"** Bakura, her normal drinking partner, asked as he gently sat his drink back down on the bar.

The only thing she could do was nod with her head buried in her arms. She was at the local bar, again. When the woman wasn't on cases, she spent her time here; making friends with Duke Devlin-bartender and Bakura-fellow regular. Lately she had been busy trying to get a court order to receive Mizu Industry's bank records. That man wasn't pleased when he heard that she was there on behalf of the Kaiba family and Corporation, but Rin didn't let that stop her-it helped her actually. There was nothing better than an angry suspect-a compliant suspect was just too easy. When they where upset about her being there, they usually said anything to make them leave, and sometimes things slip.

"**Yes, and now I can't stop thinking about that one **_**tiny**_** kiss," **Rin's voice raised in pitch at the word 'tiny' as pinched her fingers together for emphasis.

Maybe she was a little drunk, and maybe not. Even Duke couldn't tell, but Bakura usually could. And he would say that a total of three drinks was her limit for most nights… so far she'd had five.

"**Rin, maybe it's just because I'm the dominant one in my relationship, but I think that-HE'S IN FREAKIN' LOVE WITH YOU!" **Bakura screamed, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her as he went.

It took a moment for Rin's eyes to focus again, but it didn't really help once she did because the room just kept spinning.

"**Rin, I've had several relationships-with men and women-and I'd have to agree with Bakura here… Rin? **_**Rin~?**_**" **but it was lights out for her, even with Duke waving a dishcloth in her face.

_Great_… now Bakura had to carry her home and it was a good thing that he only lived one block away with Ryou. Rin was basically slung over Bakura's shoulder as he trudged up the uneven stairs to her home. The old yellow door was faded and cracked from the summer heat and brutal winters, and the black letter 'B' was hanging lopsided on the door; to the left of where the missing numbers should be. The white haired man jiggled the old door knob, growling at it when it wouldn't open. The light in the home next door flicked on at the sound of Bakura swearing, and the open window let the world hear swears of the neighbor. Marik stumbled out of his own faded blue door rubbing his head. Bakura was too busy trying to shake his policewoman friend awake to hear Marik walk down the concrete stairs and stop just at the bottom of Rin's flight of steps.

"**Is she out again?"** the neighbor asked, stepping up one step.

"**Haven't seen you in a while. Do you know where she keeps her extra key?"** Bakura ignored his question but responded with his own.

Rin was drifting in and out of consciousness, hearing on bits and pieces of the conversation. Marik had been her neighbor and friend since she became police chief, and was at times also her drinking partner with Bakura.

"**You and Duke are no fun when she's not around," **he concluded, shifting a brick that made a stair to reveal an old dusty key resting next to a cobweb.

Rin slung her arms around Bakura's neck as he lifted her from her sitting position against the corroded railing. Her neighbor slammed his body against the door and it flung open, letting them enter her tiny cramped home. A cheap couch took up much of the tiny entryway, but Bakura had no trouble setting her there. Marik shut the door with difficulty, nudging the wood until he heard a soft click. Meanwhile a certain car had driven by, oddly slow, and watched the men carry Rin inside.

"**You've got this right? I need to get home before Ryou starts worrying,"** Bakura asked, rubbing the back of his head and sighing.

"**Yeah, yeah. I wonder what happened to her…"**

"**I listened to her, gave advice, and basically lived it. Why don't you make her tell you when she wakes up,"** the white haired man replied to Marik before he slammed the door and slung his jacket over his shoulder.

Seto slowed down after he saw Bakura open her front door, he was chuckling and ruffling his hair. _'Maybe she really did think I hated her…'_

**-Next day-**

"**Damn,"** Rin groaned as she strode through the doors into work.

Kiyko greeted her with the usual smile and grin and a group of officers stood by the coffee maker, patiently waiting their turn. The captain brushed through the detectives and uniforms, sighing when she met the wooden door with a large glass window that read 'Captain'. The door shut quietly, and a neat desk greeted her. _'Isamu,'_ and even though he had made her leave the Kaiba mansion, she thought of him like a brother. The door flung open, clashing against the wall and making Rin cringe. Makoto was panting, grasping his chest with one hand like he had just competed in a hundred mile sprint. If he wasn't one of her best detectives-and she didn't have a headache-she would be screaming at him right now. Instead she dug out some medicine and a water bottle, waiting for Makoto to catch his breath.

"**We have….****Touketsu Mizu… in custody… Room…2,"** he panted.

But she only heard half of it because she was out of the room once his name was spoken. Since Rin didn't hear what number the interrogation was she opened number one instead, but found another one of her uniforms speaking with a detective, watching a grungy man from behind the glass. The blonde swore, and stormed out and into the next one, hearing a muffled '_O….Kay…'_ come from one of the men. She threw open the correct door this time, coming face to face with Isamu, who was waving a folder before her eyes.

**"Bank records~"** he sang with a grin.

'_Yes!'_ her mind screamed as her slender fingers snatched the manila folder away from him. She hungrily took in the information, using her finger to keep track of any suspicious activity. Two payments so far that where made to an unlisted account-whoever they were, they had already cashed the check. If she wasn't twenty-one she would have been jumping for joy, but she was in her work place and decided that a triumphant 'hah' would suffice. Rin glanced over Isamu's shoulder and into the room with an awaiting suspect. Touketsu Mizu was fatter than she expected, well maybe fat wasn't the word… jolly… yes, jolly would fit better. His face was spotless, and so were all of his chins. His hair was a fake black, leaving the ring of dye at the hair line. The dress shirt he wore had the top two buttons undone, and the black slacks showed dirt of the knees. That was most likely a result from being tackled by the police when he tried to run. Rin strode in with confidence, headache forgotten, and dropped the folder onto the metal table

**"Touketsu Mizu, how was your first ride in a police car?"** she was being cheeky.

**"Why am I here?"** he asked, letting his nervousness show by letting his eyes stay in motion, glancing at everything in the room.

**"You remember Kaiba Corp. right? Well Kaiba himself is having some trouble with hit men recently…"**

**"And you think I have something to do with that?"**

**"If the shoe fits. Your bank records show two payments to an unknown account… would you like to tell me who you sent that… seven hundred dollars to?" **she paused to look at the amount, inwardly shocked.

There was no way he could describe what the money went to unless it went to something suspicious. Her partner had shut the door and was leaning against the adjacent wall.

**"Simple company transactions,"** Mizu said smugly.

**"Company transactions… what is it that you spent seven hundred dollars on for your company?"**

**"We have various items that we-"**

**"Your business has gone in a downward spiral ever since Kaiba Corp. refused that business plan months ago," **Isamu interrupted, pushing off of the wall to join his partner.

Rin flipped through papers until she found a photo of him and another man, who was grasping a heavy looking package from Mizu. The blonde pointed at the package,

**"What's that?"**

**"Business plans."**

**"Really? Then who's that?" **Rin asked, shifting her finger to point to the other man.

**"A business partner,"** he stated, leaning back in his metal seat.

**"I bet that once we identify this man and send it to the news this man won't be too happy about it,"** the man's face was so hilarious Rin had to force down a giggle.

**"Perfect fit," **Isamu was already waltzing towards the door, picture in hand. Mizu all but jumped over the table to stop him, screaming for him to wait.

**"He'll kill me if I let that happen!"**

**"Who would? Who would kill you?" **Rin asked, trying to pry the man away from Isamu.

**"I can't tell you! Don't you understand that?"** Rin's partner threatened, loosing his temper.

**"Mizu, we already have you for paying a hit man to kill Seto and his brother. Either tell us or suffer a longer sentence," **Insert long silence here.

**"Taichi, the first guy I hired was Taichi."**

**"Who was the other?" **

**"The second one was Takeshi; he's the one I'm really worried about."**

Rin dashed out the door, heading towards her office with Isamu behind her. She stopped just before her hand reached the shiny brass knob to turn to him.

**"I want full surveillance around Kaiba Corp. at all times and cameras set up in the mansion," **Rin slammed the door and let Isamu handle the rest as her headache returned.

Not only where they still in danger, but Rin wouldn't be there to help them if Takeshi decided to try again.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

It had been three days since the interview with Mizu, and now it was past eleven with Rin stationed in front of several television screens. Each showed a different room in the CEO's mansion. The police chief decided to stay and watch the boring life of an empty home go by. Mokuba was spending the night at Akina's again, so Seto was alone. It made her wonder if he was like that often, Akina was so busy planning her wedding that she hadn't been able to stop by and see how Kaiba was during the entire situation. And when Rin's friend showed up at his doorstep, she felt her heart drop a little. They seemed to be having a conversation so the policewoman flipped on the sound to that camera.

**"_Hello Mr. Kaiba, I just stopped by to give you these," _**Akina beamed, handing the man three envelopes.

**"_Why three?"_** he asked.

**"_Well for Rin of course! She's been staying here right?"_**

**"_Actually, she left a few days ago. I guess she had some other business stacking up," _**Seto stated, keeping his eyes plastered to the ground since her name was said.

**"_Oh… well I'm sure you'll see her soon. Rin never stays away for long," _**Akina smiled, saying her goodbye and bouncing down the sidewalk.

Kaiba nodded and shut the door quietly, placing the wedding invitations on the table near the entrance. The blonde watched as he strode into one of his many sitting rooms and sunk into one of his chairs, heaving a sigh. There was something that Rin noticed, though, after a few minutes. At first Rin figured that he was cold from the tremors running through his body, but what was happening really shocked her. Not even a second went by, by the time she flipped the cameras off and dashed out the door forgetting her coat on the chair. Outside the air was cold and the rain pouring down wasn't helping either. The flickering streetlights didn't faze the policewoman as her legs carried her over manholes and cracks in the pavement. She had lost the tie that held her hair in a messy ponytail as she sprinted across the street, ignoring the honking horns from taxis. Had this been happening for the entire week she was gone? She still couldn't believe she had seen that. Rin had been so shocked that tears had started to fall down her own face, but you wouldn't be able to tell from the rain tattering onto her skin. Her legs had gone numb by now from the cold, but nothing could have stopped her now. He needed her and she needed him, well at least that's what she had thought. His mansion was in her sights now, just a few more seconds away. Sounds of her feet slapping the puddles on the concrete couldn't even be heard over the downpour, but her senses had been acute since she saw him open the front door to speak to his secretary. Before Rin realized it, she had shoved the doors open and slammed them behind her, glancing left and right to see if he was in the room. Empty and there weren't any sounds of him running through the halls to see who had burst into his home. The policewoman tried to remember where the man had disappeared to, she had only been in his house for a few days-you try to remember your way around a huge mansion without getting lost. Finally she stopped in the doorway to the dark room and saw his figure slumped on the same chair, causing her stomach to clench.

**"Seto?"** she asked, reaching for the lamp on the end table.

Light flooded the room, showing Kaiba with his head in his hands. There they where, the red eyes and heavy breathing, keeping the tear stained cheeks company. Rin didn't look any different as she made her way to the man. Her heart was pounding and could probably be heard by the neighbors. Seto didn't move from his chair, still shocked that the woman had come. Rin was kneeling in front of him and grasping his hands with her own.

**"I'm so sorry,"** she whispered trying to choke back the tears threatening to fall again.

He stood, bringing her with him, and embraced her. They each relaxed, showed by their breathing. Seto was the one to pull back, dropping his arms around her waist. Rin smiled and a chuckle escape as she thought of what just happened. And she still didn't quite believe it.

**"I hate you,"** Seto stated before clashing his lips onto hers.

Rin grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him back so she could look into his eyes.

**"I hate you too," **she grinned kissing him as forcefully as she could.

He was surprised at first, but smiled into the kiss as they stumbled into the chair behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer****- I do NOT own Yugioh!**

**To Remember and Forget: The Kaiba Story**

Marik, Bakura, and Isamu watched with wide eyes behind the glass. Seto's shirt had been thrown across the room and landed on the cold floor, where Rin's was discarded earlier. The CEO's trench coat had been hung by the door when he had come in with her leading the way. Both wanted to do this, and it seemed that Rin was enjoying this far more than what she should have been. Purposely the captain kneed him, causing the man to groan and flip her over so that he was on top, at least for the next few seconds. Ever since they had entered both had fought for dominance… and it was a tie in the eyes of the three friends watching the two. Isamu had taken to counting the minutes until each gave in and so far they had been at this for four minutes. A small hand reached for Seto's chest and shoved him back, using her feet as leverage. Bakura, Marik, and Rin's partner watched as Rin managed to straddle him while reaching to pin his arms.

"…**Uh… should we be watching this?"** Marik asked his white haired friend, who simply shrugged with his eyes glued to the scene and a smirk.

Kaiba had let her pick the place, and she said she likes privacy… and now he found himself hardly clothed in a dimly lit room with a FREEZING cold floor! When the man asked if she wanted more light her reply was,

"_**But it's more fun this way."**_

And maybe it was more interesting, _'But she better get on with this because this is getting pretty damn hard!'_ Seto's thoughts echoed through his mind, and for some reason he started to feel nervous. What if he couldn't last as long as she could? His nature wouldn't let that happen, so as Rin snatched his hands, Kaiba forced her away and against the wall. The blonde woman was having trouble breathing-but so was he-and only just released a gasp as Seto's chest was against hers and his hands traveled along her waist and towards her rear. Kaiba noticed her flushed face and mused hair, satisfied with his work. Now that she thought back on it she should have told him that playing rough wasn't aloud… wanted, but not aloud. The blonde's legs wrapped around his waist and steadied herself with the help of broad shoulders. But she needed to win, _had_ to win, so her dainty hands moved south against Seto's toned chest until they reached their destination and she grabbed and squeezed causing Seto to take in a deep breath and all but fall backwards. Now who was flushed and panting?

"**Oh God!"**

Rin felt triumphant as Kaiba ended up under her yet again with her seated on his chest. There was a curtain of golden hair tickled his nose, Seto smiled.

"**Say it," **coaxed the woman who was also grinning.

"**I love you."**

"**Good," **and she was walking towards her shirt, lying on the workout bench.

The CEO knew that she had won this match, but the next one he was sure to have his way. He lifted himself off of the concrete floor of the Domino Police Station weight room, not sure if floor was any colder than the poorly insulated space. As the captain was pulling her brown sweater over her sports bra, Kaiba crept up behind her and kissed her cheek as her head popped out of the neck.

"**You do know that I will probably never take my shirt off with you in the room again, right?" **Seto said, wondering if the two spots on his chest would ever return to the original color.

The three who had been watching secretly from the locker room peeked out, Bakura handing Isamu a five dollar bill and frowning at the brunette. He just had to loose didn't he? Rin and Seto had been doing this ever since they had officially started seeing each other… so about a week ago. Mokuba would even find them wrestling in the family room when he would come home from school. The woman was now living with the two again, until Takeshi was caught. The hit man hadn't made a move for a while, and the police thought that their leader had scared him off the first time they encountered each other. But Rin thought differently, Takeshi was the type of man who wouldn't let a job be flushed down the toilet. So everywhere they went, the young captain was all but permanently attached to Seto's arm. Isamu was edging them forward and out of the building, leaving the ringing phones and bustling people behind them in the precinct.

**"So how's Sarah?" **Rin asked, almost giggling at the sight of his pink cheeks.

**"F-fine… just fine. I saw her this morning actually."**

**"You know, Isamu, you can only follow a person for so long until it is officially considered 'stalking'."**

Her partner huffed, as all five of them waltzed to the bakery down the street. That rumor about cops liking doughnuts? Yeah, pretty much true. Sarah McCathy had moved into Domino City two years ago, and had been the apple of Isamu's eye ever since then. Her dream of owning her own bakery seemed a little farfetched for someone from Ireland. A moment passed as the tiny red brick building came into view. The baby blue cushions on the seats to the tables outside where clean against the white plaid pattern. Soft yellow spray-painted tables sat in the middle of two padded chairs, and the same pattern repeated on the left side of the door as well as the right. Yellow daisies rested in blue vases as centerpieces, and matched the mural around the windows that let in the bright sunlight to the humble bakery. The glass door was pushed open and let out a soft ding when the bell clashed with the metal frame. Fresh bread was lined in clear showcases, ready to be served, and several other treats lined the back shelves in blue and yellow boxes. A young woman with curly red hair bounded out of the kitchen at the sound of the bell with an apron covering her Snoopy tee and old tattered jeans. Bright green eyes welcomed the customers as they came up to the counter, Isamu with a huge grin on his face.

**"Now Isamu, it's almost like you're following me," **Sarah flirted as she leaned over the counter to meet his gaze.

**"_Told you," _**Rin whispered to her other friends, earning a chuckle from Seto.

If he wasn't busy flirting with her, Isamu would have yelled at them. But he only saw her five times in one day, and talked to her two out of those five. (_Creepy! XP)_ Marik's face was against the glass case; making drool trails on the clean surface. Rin would admit that Sarah's creations were amazing. And she attracted even more customers with the rumors flying around town about the homey place. The inside had white pristine walls with blue specks like someone had taken a few paintbrushes and spun around with sky blue paint on the tips… She wouldn't put it past the red head. Black and white ceramic tiles clashed in a tasteful way against the shiny new booths scattered around the room. Walls were littered with awards and newspaper clippings mentioning her family and recipes. The old fashioned cash register had never been robbed and was never going to be with that hidden weapon Sarah kept loosely taped under her counter. The young Irish woman knew how to shoot, coming from a long line of hunters, but chose to bake tarts and cakes instead. Once Bakura and Marik had finally had their faces stuffed with sugary treats, Sarah went into the back room to get cleaning supplies for the display case.

"**So, how are you all faring?"** the woman asked, her voice thick with an accent.

"**Alright. How's business?"** and just then the bell chimed its happy tune.

"**Pretty well today. Can I help you sir?"**

That man, Rin noticed, seemed over covered for sixty degree weather. Dingy jeans, scratchy looking scarf, and a dark drab over coat that was accompanied with a hat that looked straight out of a detective movie; yeah not shady at all. The young policewoman's guard was up as soon as she noticed that the man placed his hands in his pockets. Kaiba felt Rin tense and even sent her an 'are you okay' look. Sarah was busy chatting up the man on the other side of the counter, who was clearly not in the mood for speaking. Isamu felt the oddity of the man too and never left his eyes wander from the situation. Suddenly, in the middle of Sarah offering one of her chocolate cupcakes, suspicious man leaned over the counter to whisper something… and that something made the red head give Rin a panicked look that vanished as soon as it came. Her partner was already making his way towards the register, but halted when as he noticed the gun held nonchalantly, peeking just over the countertop. Sarah's face was set in stone, and if you didn't know her, you would have been scared shitless.

"**Rin Akkenai?" **the man asked as he noticed that Isamu had already seen the weapon.

Sarah's hand was creeping towards the loose tape, undetected by the man. The woman he asked for crept out of the booth, trying desperately to give off a disarming atmosphere. Marik and Bakura froze with their mouths full, not daring to swallow in fear of a gun to go off. Seto was slowing following Rin without her knowledge. Probably not the smartest thing to do but he did it anyway. The pure white countertop had never seen so much action in its life. The Irish woman didn't know if she should have been excited or scared out of her wits.

"**Yes, who's asking?" **Rin finally spoke standing a few feet from the man, with Kaiba behind.

Suddenly the weapon was turned on her, the man removing his hat and scarf. Takeshi grinned stupidly at her shocked face.

"**We thought you decided to leave," **Isamu assumed, moving behind the slab towards Sarah.

"**It's not very good to assume things."**

"**What do you want?" **the policewoman snapped, now realizing that Kaiba was almost directly behind her.

"**Just to finish a job; two actually."**

'_Son. Of. A. Bitch!' _the blonde thought, sending worried glances in her partner's direction. Isamu grasped the baker's elbow and tugged her towards the backdoor. Marik and Bakura got the hint, sent 'good luck' glances to their friend and followed the officer swiftly out the back door. Sarah and Isamu were hand in hand now, running to the station with their two friends in tow. Why did it look like their destination was halfway across the world? A few uniforms had been leaving through the front doors as they arrived, and Isamu screamed at them to go back inside. The entrance burst open with Rin's partner barking orders left and right. Sarah was trying to catch her breath while the two entered Rin's office. Marik and Bakura shut the door behind them, cutting them off from the bustling office.

Meanwhile Rin was facing the hit-man and Kaiba doing the same. If Takeshi hadn't been trying to kill Seto, Rin would have said he had something going for him. Obviously the man was a bodybuilder like Taichi. Were all hit men buff? He hadn't shaved today, and the stubble plus overcoat almost made him seem homeless… _almost_… The perfect blonde hair and teeth gave away a high social structure feel. No one noticed the scene going on inside, and thankfully just walked by.

"**You better hope that Mokuba is okay," **Rin threatened, feeling Seto tense behind her.

"**Oh, his little brother wasn't a target in the first place."**

Bricked! What the hell? He had been stalked by a man with a gun and now someone was telling her that he wasn't a target. Not Rin's best day on the job.

"**Then who was? You did say that you had to finish two jobs."**

"**You,"** Takeshi deadpanned.

"**Well that explains some things, doesn't it?" **Rin chuckled, feeling another headache coming her way.

It seemed to fit. Mizu paid Taichi first, and he hired a terrorist to go inside of that chemical filled building. Rin wasn't the type of policewoman to let something like that happen without trying to stop, so he knew she would be the first on the scene. Kaiba coming to the police station happened earlier than planned, thanks to Akina. Since Rin hadn't been killed in that explosion, that plan had failed. But Taichi only knew the name 'Kaiba' not 'Seto'. Poor Mokuba being stalked was just a mistake.

"**So who were you targeting at the pool?" **

"**Well, if you hadn't have shot at me, I could have taken you both out," **Takeshi shrugged with a sigh.

Seto was glaring, like always and not giving Takeshi much emotion other than hate.

"**Kaiba, why don't you leave us alone? Go see Mokuba and make sure he's okay," **Rin offered while raising her weapon to the hit man's face.

"**No," **what was with people deadpanning today?

"**Kaiba, leave."**

"**If Mr. Kaiba wants to stay let him Rin," **the blonde man coaxed, grinning stupidly.

She was so close to shooting him, but she couldn't just yet. Maybe her partner would come back with backup in the next few minutes. Rin just needed to keep him talking, grinning, and pissing her off. Luckily, Isamu was in route with the entire precinct behind him. One group was dressed in street clothes and able to pass the bakery unnoticed and go around the back. Rin was praying that Isamu wouldn't do anything stupid. After a while Rin was wondering how she was going to keep this man talking instead of shooting.

"**Takeshi, you know that if you just admit to what you're doing, then maybe the judge will be gracious."**

"**We both know that's not going to happen," **the man chuckled.

Kaiba had been forgotten, but he was making his way around the two. Maybe if he could just distract the man Rin could take a shot. Finally, the sound of his shoes against the tiled floor gave away his plan and Takeshi's weapon had changed to face his direction. As soon as a loud pop was heard, police flooded the bakery screaming. Rin had jumped as Takeshi took the shot, but still followed the path of the bullet even as it reached Kaiba. The blood started to flow just under the left shoulder as Seto fell against the wall. The policewoman didn't even blink as she jumped over officers to him.

"**No, no, no, no, no," **she chanted while pressing her hand against the wound.

Warm crimson liquid dripped down her hand and Seto's breathing all but stopped.

***.*.*.*.*.*.***

The fluorescent lights of the Domino City Hospital gave the halls a dull feel a Rin paced back and forth with Mokuba clutching his knees in a waiting room chair. Isamu and Sarah sat across from them, holding hands since Takeshi was arrested. Akina and Yami had been late because they had been halfway across town dealing with wedding plans. The occasional phone call caused her to jerk her head upward and tense. Hours had gone by and Rin was now cradling Mokuba in her arms, half asleep. Isamu had left thirty minutes earlier with Sarah, who was too jumpy to doze. Akina was raiding the snack machine and Yami beside her. The constant noises of machines finally muted and nurses exchanged shifts for the night. Bakura, Marik, and Duke had stopped by earlier that day and left once making sure their favorite captain was alright. But she wasn't, because all she could think about was Seto Kaiba lying still in a hospital bed.

The next morning started at five thirty with a doctor shaking Rin's shoulder. Mokuba was almost dropped from her lap. Fortunately the doctor caught his arm, and hoisted him up so he could groggily stand. Realization struck Rin in the face, making her anxious.

"**Is Seto okay? Is he alive?"**

"**His shoulder will be **_**very**_** sore for a few weeks, and there might be a scar, but he'll be just fine," **the doctor smiled, motioning for them to follow.

Seto sat up in his celadon hospital gown and matching sheets as his brother ran in. Rin was too stubborn to admit she was crying, but it was obvious with her red eyes. The blonde was frozen inside the door while the family reunion took place.

"**How are you feeling?" **Mokuba beamed from his bedside.

"**I'll be fine," **that was kind of avoiding the question, she noticed.

Rin scoffed as she strode to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"_**You**_** are fooling no one."**

"**I have no-ouch!" **his excuse was cut short when Rin punched his wounded shoulder.

"**See?" **the blonde acted childishly while giggling.

Thankfully no nurses had come by to see her violence, but even if they were she would have done it. Lying is not the best idea when in a hospital. Hasn't he ever seen _'House'_? After several hours with Mokuba rejoicing, Rin and Seto were alone while Mokuba went to get Akina.

"**You are so stupid," **Rin blankly stated, crossing her arms.

"**Why? If I hadn't have-"**

"**If you left with Isamu and the others we wouldn't be in this mess!"**

"**You're right, you would be sitting here not me,"** why the hell was he so damn calm?

"**Exactly."**

"…**And how is that better?"**

"**Well, you would have been fine," **Rin mumbled.

Aw! How cute is that? A hard ass caring about another hard ass.

"**You are the most confusing woman I have ever met."**

"**Yeah, yeah, just feel better," **the policewoman rolled her eyes as she rose from the bed.

She didn't get far because his hand trapped her wrist, pulling her towards him. He was happy she was alright, he'd admit that.

"**What are you doing?" **she quirked a brow.

"**Getting my daily dose of you."**

"…**Oh, my God that was terrible."**

"**Yeah, it was," **he grinned, kissing her for the first time that day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer****- I do NOT own Yugioh!**

**To Remember and Forget: The Kaiba Story**

Mokuba bound down the hallways of his home, and toward an open door with light flooding onto the carpet. His brother was frowning at the young police woman who was coming towards him with a bottle of water and a hand full of vitamins. Seto was released from the hospital two days ago, and so far did not like his treatment in his own home.

"**Seto, stop making that face or else it will get stuck that way," **his younger brother teased as Rin tried to coax him into taking his medicine.

Seto simply glared, but his little brother knew better and chuckled at the sight. Rin decided that he was acting childish.

"**Seto Kaiba, take your damn medicine!"**

"**Why should I listen to you?" **he countered, granted that wasn't the best excuse.

"**I have been shot, blown up, stabbed, and beaten on my job; ending up in the hospital several times, and you are asking why you should listen to me?"**

The policewoman had her own room with a plaque and everything. Hell even secretaries knew her by name and not just some piece of paper. Takeshi had been arrested, with his court date still pending. Sarah and Isamu hadn't left each other's sides since the incident, while Marik and Bakura were simply normal. They had known Rin far too long to be shaken up by something like this. Interesting rumors spread through the city, most saying that Seto had died in the hospital. They were going to get a shock when they see him come to work in the next few days.

"**Mokuba! You're going to be late! Hurry and get to school," **Rin shouted after seeing the digital clock beside Seto's bed.

'Yeah, yeah,' was all she heard while the black haired teen shot down the stairs to the door, backpack in hand. Rin placed the water beside Seto, hoping that he'd just take the pills and stop nagging at her. To her surprise, the harassing stopped but his glare returned, aimed towards her. Stubborn Rin mimicked the gesture and caused the contest to go on for at least thirty minutes. At last, the look on his face seemed so adorable that she had to laugh. The policewoman rolled her eyes, and shoved her pills into his face again, thankful that this time he didn't put up a fight. Finally, he was aloud to walk around his house, the prefect time to get some work done… where was his laptop?

"**Rin!"** Kaiba screamed while searching his study.

"_**Yyyyes**_**?" **the woman asked, leaning her head into the doorway with a smug look on her face.

"**Where is it?" **his voice was strained.

"**Where is what?" **playing dumb was her specialty.

The next thing that she saw was Seto chasing after her screaming. Thankfully the woman had now memorized the layout of the mansion and wasn't lost or ended up in a dead end like she was sure would happen a few months ago. And as soon as she thought that Rin's face bumped against a wall, blocking her way and sending her to the floor with an "oomph" A dark shadow loomed behind the young woman, causing her to slowly turn and face her doom. Kaiba's electric blue stare instigated the police chief's cat-like grin. With her white teeth showing, Rin maneuvered on the floor so that she sat Indian-style on the floor. For some reason the CEO was even more attractive when pouting.

"**Hello~" **Rin sang, swaying back and forth like an entertained child.

The tall man huffed out a breath, quirking a brow to silently warn her not to push it too far. But Rin held strong, thinking that her face would explode from smiling so much. Seconds went by that felt like minutes until Seto swooped down and snatched the young woman by the waist. She was raised over his shoulders, giggling all the while as he strode back into his study. Seto smirked when she started kicking and yelling at him to set her back onto the floor. Shutting the door with his foot, Kaiba flung Rin onto the nearest chair and trapped her with his arms. The police chief's laughter had left her lightheaded and breathless, so she tried to regain her composure before anything else happened. Rin breathed deeply, and let her head lull back, her blonde hair flowing freely down the back of the chair. Suddenly, something tickled her nose and warmed her face-she smiled.

"**I **_**could**_** say something about personal space, you know," **the woman stated, placing her hands on his forearms, eyes still closed.

"**But you won't," **Seto said cockily.

Not much was said after their lips touched. The kisses weren't passion filled, simply sweet and innocent. She could hear the rustle of his clothes when she slid her hands up to his shoulders and her smile grew. Several minutes had gone by and Kaiba finally pulled away, cradling her face and staring deeply into her emerald orbs.

"**Now, where is my damn laptop," **he deadpanned, earning a sweat drop from Rin.

"**Well, don't you know how to kill the mood?"**

His simple shrug caused her to giggle again as she rose to retrieve his laptop. It just so happened to be placed just under the cobalt blue sofa across from the chair she was seated in.

"**Here you are, **_**darling**_**,"** Rin smirked while passing the small computer to him.

"**Why, thank you **_**dear**_**," **he replied, grinning.

That man never showed emotion except in front of Mokuba and Rin. That was extremely encouraging to the young woman who had thought that she would have been out on the street a few months ago. Life could be so unpredictable, especially if you live with Seto Kaiba. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket, which she answered in a heartbeat.

"_**Rin, how's the prick treating you?" **_Isamu sneered on the other end, followed by feminine laughter in the background.

"**Oh, just fine. And I expect that Sarah hasn't encountered any… awkward situations at your place."**

She found it very interesting that he took about five seconds to answer that…

"_**Not at all. In fact, we're planning on spending a lot more time together."**_

"**Congratulations! Now let me talk to the bride-to-be!" **Rin screamed, listening to the phone pass hands.

Seto Kaiba was staring at the young woman with interest as she basically jumped up and down in the center of the large office, babbling on about scary-ass children. The CEO continued on with his work, typing away on laptop and glancing up every other click to see Rin chatting happily. He didn't really think of marriage, and neither did Rin. They were living together now anyway, with her friends dropping by almost every weekend. Mokuba seemed to like her, and things had been just fine… until she said,

"**Seto, Sarah wants you to be a bridesmaid!"**

Hell. To. The. No. All he could do was stare with his mouth agape. There was no way she was serious, right? But the young woman continued talking, smiling at him with a mischievous gleam to her eye.

"**He said he'd **_**love**_** to!" **Rin shrieked, sending him a wink while darting from the room.

Needless to say he was hot on her trail, screaming at her as Rin clicked the phone shut. She made for the stairs, positive that no walls would stop her this time. And they didn't; something pulling her back did. Kaiba was amazed at how happy she was today, and enjoyed the bell like sound of her laughter, letting a few chuckles slip himself. Now the only thing he was really worried about was possibly wearing a dress to be a…. dare he think it…. Bridesmaid….. He wouldn't put it past her, and hoped that the next few moment would make her forget about her friends life and more on theirs.

"**I love you Rin."**

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Well, it's about damn time! I love you too, you big asshole!" **she declared, tears springing from her eyes as she hugged him at the top of the staircase.

* * *

**A/N: Well that took FOREVER! I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't uploaded. I've got soooo much shit that I have to do with school work and such. PLEASE R&R! All because the story is over doesn't mean I don't like feedback! ;P**

**Happy writing~! Or reading~! Or whatever you guys do on this site~! XD**


End file.
